


Straight To the Heart

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2 Photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight To the Heart

**Straight To the Heart**

**Pairing:** Leon/Mithian

 **Words:** 218

**Prompt #2 Photo**

Everything had to be just so tonight. It was Valentine’s Day and love was in the air. That meant romance going off without a hitch.

Mithian checked the dinner, opened the wine to let it breathe and put the new playlist on the iPod. Everything seemed set but she was missing the one thing that would make the night for her and Leon. She needed to set up the bedroom.

Rose petals seemed so cheesy but she couldn’t think of anything else. She decided that dumping them on the bed was not the way to go so she arranged them in a heart shape in the middle of the bed.

Leon arrived at the appointed time with chocolates and shy smile. He knew she had something planned and he was all for it as long as it ended with her in his arms.

Dinner and a little dancing went off without a hitch. When Mithian led Leon to the bed he smiled.

“I suppose this means you want to take me to your heart.” Leon whispered as he leaned over to kiss her.

“I’m leading you straight to my heart and a few other places I will decide on when we get there.” Mithian said.

Leon laughed. He couldn’t wait to see where else she would take him.      


End file.
